mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Shell
Blue Shells, also known as Blue Koopa Shells are items which first appeared in Super Mario World. New Super Mario Bros. Official Nintendo Player's Guide, page 8,. are blue Koopa Troopa shells that first appear in Super Mario World, one of the few games where they are actually worn by Koopa Troopas. They are a relatively rare type of shell that can make Yoshi sprout wings and fly upon putting one in its mouth. Like other Koopa Troopa shells, the Blue Shell can be launched when the Koopa Troopa wearing it is jumped on. It can also be held and thrown. History ''Super Mario World'' Blue shells first appear in Super Mario World, where they are usually found after jumping on a blue Koopa Troopa, although standalone ones exist as well. When a Yoshi eats one, he will grow wings and be able to fly for a limited time, at the end of which the Yoshi will swallow it. A Blue Yoshi can use this ability from any shell color. ''Paper Mario'' Kooper from Paper Mario utilized a blue Koopa shell, which was initially stolen by Fuzzies before being retrieved by Mario. Although the next playable Koopa Troopa character, Koops in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, doesn't possess a blue shell himself, his father Koopley does, as did Kolorado's father. The Blue Koopa shell is capable of resisting stomach acids from within a dragon's stomach tract for a long time, as evidenced by Koopley surviving being eaten by Hooktail by staying in his shell. ''Super Mario Strikers'' In Super Mario Strikers, as well as in Mario Strikers Charged, Blue Shells appear as items. They are usually collected in a pack of three. When used, they will be fired at the opposing players, however, they do not home in, like the Red Shell does. If the Blue Shell happens to hit a player, they will instantly freeze in one spot. This will render them unable to move, and, thus, unable to get the ball. The effects wear off after a few seconds. Unfortunately, these shells can freeze both the user's teammates, or the user. If the shells fail to hit anyone, they will continue bouncing around the stage until they either hit a player, or just wear out on their own. A more effective version of this item is the Giant Blue Shell. ''New Super Mario Bros. In ''New Super Mario Bros., there is a Blue Shell power-up. The shell turns Mario or Luigi into Shell Mario or Shell Luigi respectively (when collecting it or ground pounding the Koopa Troopa). The item can be collected via Hammer Bro, Flying ? Block, Mushroom House, Roulette Block, or the Blue Koopa Troopa found only in one level of the multiplayer mode. When ducking, Shell Mario/Luigi is invulnerable to almost anything. Also, they can Shell Dash, allowing them to complete tasks (such as breaking blocks in particular locations) that would normally require a thrown Koopa Shell to achieve. Some obstacles can also only be passed by using the Shell Dash. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' The Blue Shell appears in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, as an item found in the overworld and once in the Energy Hold in Bowser's Body. Mario can go in Blue Shells (and turn into Shell Mario from New Super Mario Bros.) by striking Blue Shell blocks. Luigi can then hit Mario using his hammer, and this will make Mario go into the shell, spinning straight forward. This can be used to hit blocks in areas that Mario and Luigi can't directly go into. To toss the Blue Shell, Mario must jump. It behaves similarly to Kooper and Koops's abilities in the ''Paper Mario'' series. Gallery Blue Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|In the style of Mario Kart Wii Trivia *There are no ordinary ? Blocks that give Blue Shells. They can only be found in Flying ? Blocks, Roulette Blocks, and Toad Houses. **Similarly, the Prima guide has an icon for Blue Shells in the map legend, but it is not used in the entire guide. *Though the Blue Shell itself does not appear in Super Mario 3D World, players using Toad/Rosalina can jump on a Koopa Troopa and steal their shell and when using it, the shell color turns dark blue (Toad) or light blue (Rosalina) very much like the Blue Shell in New Super Mario Bros. *In Super Mario Galaxy, if the player races Cosmic Mario in Sea Slide Galaxy, Cosmic Mario will have a Blue Shell if he manages to pick up a Koopa Shell. de:Blauer Panzer it:Guscio Blu fr:Carapace bleue nl:Blue Shell fi:Blue shell es:Caparazón Azul (Mario Koopa) Category:Shells Category:Projectiles Category:Power-Ups that enable flight Category:Mario Strikers Charged Items Category:New Super Mario Bros. Items Category:Super Mario Strikers Items Category:Super Mario World Objects